Our Love is Forever
by MayaztheDegrassian76
Summary: Adam is a new guy; athletic, funny, and the ladies man now that he is single. Can Becky tie him down again or will she let him go forever? Please review!
1. First Day

Becky gotten up early o that she could have time to see Jenna, Connor and Ali before school. So after she got up, showered and had eaten, she took her keys off the hook, said one last goodbye to her parents and headed out the door. On her way to school she was thinking about who she would see and then it hit her- she would have to see Adam. She was in such a daze that the light had turned green and angered people were behind here honking and yelling.

"Excuse me! But can you please move your damn car at a green light!" said a bald guy about two cars behind her. Immediately she moved and drove the rest of her way to school.

XXX

She finally made it to the school parking lot and found a parking space. Just then all she sees is Jenna, Connor and Ali practically running toward her.

"Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much!" Jenna said hugging her.

"It was good, sort of, not really that amazing." She said as Jenna looked at confused. Should she tell Jenna about her and Adam's breakup? What happens if she sees Adam today what is she gonna say?

"Sorry, what did you say?" Becky said snapping out of her daze.

"I asked about why Florida was so bad, but then I saw you face so I didn't repeat my question then I asked if you saw Adam yet"

"Not yet I'm not really planning to because ... we broke up over the summer" Becky said sadly looking down at her shoes.

Ali and Jenna's mouthed dropped open.

"You are so telling us what happened" Ali said still in shock.

XXX

After telling Jenna and Ali the whole story about her and Adam's fight she went to her first period of the day, which was English. She saw a lot of people she knew, like Clare, Dallas, Dave and Drew. She went to sit in her set when suddenly two people walked in the room. It was Imogen with some guy who had his arm around her. He had blue eyes and short hair, he was wearing black skinny jeans with a white long sleeve shirt, black and white vans and a snapback that was backwards with the colors of black and red. The two people made there way to the back but Imogen tool the last seat back there so the only seat was next to Becky. The bell rang and Ms. Dawes came in.

"Adam Torres there is a seat next to Rebecca Baker, take it and sit in it so that I can start my class." Just the Adam came and sat in the seat and Becky was breathless.

* * *

**Hey guys this is my first story so sorry if its not that good. Ali , Becky and Jenna are friends and Adam has taken that skater boy look. Please review and I'll update soon! :) Mayaz**


	2. Hallway Issues

**Becky's POV**

The bell rang and 2nd period was my free period so she went to but her books away. I went to my locker and saw Ali and Jenna there waiting for her.

"Hey guys how was first period?" I said trying to avoid the conversation about seeing Adam.

"We had Chemistry together with Clare, now back to you and relationship crisis." Ali said.

"What about it? We broke up and now he's moved on." I said trying not to sound sad. "I'm happy for him."

We began walking outside so that they could sit in Ali's car and talk some more about their summers, until some guy bumped into me. It was Adam.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry Becky, I didn't see you there." He said with a worried expression

"No its okay, don't worry about it, I'll live" I said with a chuckle which made him smile. I missed his smile, he missed his touch, I just missed every thing about him. There was an awkward silence until a boy ran up to Adam.

"Dude, come on my board is in my car and- who are these ladies?" He said looking directly at Jenna.

"Cody Kinley, meet Becky Baker, Ali Bhandari and Jenna Middleton, Ladies meet Cody Kinley he's my best friend from middle school, we reunited this summer."

"Hi." The three girls said in unison.

"Where are you from?" Jenna asked Cody.

"Australia" Cody said with a chuckle.

"I hate to break the flirt but we have to go, see you guys around." Adam said smiling at the three girls then turning around to leave with Cody.

XXXXX

After Adam left a guy by the name of Jared walked up to me, Ali and Jenna. Jared was in her science class, he was a bad-boy and jock. I have heard he liked me but I was never interested in him like that.

"Hey Becky." Jared said with a smile.

"Hello, Jared, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me, this Friday at 7?" He said biting his lip.

"Jared, you're a really nice guy but I just and not interested. So if you will excuse me I have to go." I said trying to escape him but he cornered me, lightly pushing me against the wall.

"Why do you always say no to me!? You and Adam are done!" He yelled in her face.

"Move!" I said struggling.

Jenna and Ali went to go get help. They came back with Adam and Cody, who was running toward the scene.

"Get away from her." Adam said calmly

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Jared said as he turned from me and shoved Adam.

"I don't think you should have done that" Cody said as he looked at Jared with a devilish smirk.

"Why not? He's can't fight me because he a girl, a tranny!" Just then Adam tackled Jared against the locker. Jared tried to escape but Adam got a strong grip on him. Adam started punching him in the face. About 3 min. later you I heard a crack and saw Jared clenching his nose while Adam was still punching Jared's body.

"Adam stop! He's not worth it!" I said pulling him off of of Jared. He looked at me with eyes of fear and hurt. Then Simpson came and Me, Adam, Cody and Jared had to go to the office. Jared got suspended for fighting and for what he said to Adam and Adam got suspended for fighting.

XXXX

I waited for Adam while he was in the nurse getting his knuckles bandaged. Cody, Jenna and Ali all had the same class so they walked together. As Adam came out of the nurse he looked at me and started walking away.

"Wait! Adam, where are you going?" I said running after him.

"To get my stuff and going home." He said stopping at his locker. " Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to see if you were okay."

"You don't have to care for me anymore, we are not together remember." He said grabbing his book bag and his skateboard.

"I still care about you. Feeling for someone doesn't just changed over night Adam, I want to try again" I said getting teary eyed.

"We tried already! I'm tired of breaking up and making up, getting my heart broken and us fighting!" He yelled

"I'm sorry but its's not my fault we broke up! You broke into my account and invaded my privacy!" I yelled back, getting defensive.

"I only did it because you were in a bikini with a shirtless ass. I got insecure and upset. I didn't trust him. How would you feel if Imogen was in a bikini and I had my hands around her waste or she was on my back!? Wouldn't you feel disrespected!?" His voice cracked.

"You should' have talked to me. Why didn't you talk to me!?" I said with tears coming out of my eyes.

"Because I was scared that you would see me as the over protective type! And what hurt me the most is when I told you that I loved you and you didn't say it back! If you really loved me you would've said it back!"

"I'm sorry I was upset, I-" I said as Adam interrupted me.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." He said calmly, his eyes watery. He walked out of the front doors. Leaving me alone to think about what to do next because I'm not giving up that easily.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter is Adam POV and you will see Clare and Imogen and of course Cody. Please review!**


End file.
